(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting device using a shell, particularly to a shell for a lighting device to make lighting devices connected in series appear to be a continuous light source.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional light fixture is difficult in mounting and use due to structural limitation.
Furthermore, some of light fixtures may have a function of tandem connection but the design of their shell structures is very complicate and thus connection is difficult to perform. In addition, the connection portion between two light fixtures has a zone with no light source. In other words, light sources are discontinuous at the connection portion to result in imperfections in functionality and appearance.